


The Makeup Challenge

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Silly fluffly fluff, crack fic ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Seb and his girlfriends takes a Buzzfeed challenge





	The Makeup Challenge

You and Seb had fallen in love 8 months ago during the shooting of Blind Date. He was playful and charming. He could be serious when he needed to be and a complete dork the next moment. He was smart and kind, completely unlike anyone you’d ever met before. You were swept completely off your feet, just being around him, so when he had asked you out midway through filming you hadn’t hesitate.

The paparazzi had quickly gotten wind of the two of you spending time together off set and at the time it had bothered you. You were both private people, but Sebastian had somehow convinced you to not let a few assholes chasing easy money ruin your lives. Neither of you flaunted or spoke too much of your relationship, but you didn’t hide it either. Sebastian was an affectionate man and you didn’t want him any other way. If that meant a few pictures floating around online of the two of you kissing on the streets of New York so be it.

Now during the press tour not having to hide your growing affections for your boyfriend was freeing as well. You could cuddle with him during breaks and offer gently touches throughout the interviews. He was amazing company and he made this part of your job, which you normally hated, fun.

Since the world knew the two of you had been seeing each other for awhile, you could just be yourself. Sebastian prefered it that way too, even if you were both in agreement your private life was private. Each time one of the interviewers got too close, Sebastian skillfully navigated you both around the question, without appearing rude offering you a few winks as he slipped their intrusive line of questioning.

Buzzfeed was your last interview of the day and proved to be a welcome change. The girl in charge of the interview told you guys of videos they had done for non-celebrities where the guy had to do his girlfriends makeup. She asked if the two of you were willing to participate in that sort of thing and both quickly agreed.

“Should I be concerned?” you raised an eyebrow at your smirking boyfriend as you sat down at the table in front of the rolling cameras after having wiped your face of your existing makeup.

“Now why would you think that, honey?” Sebastian teased, twirling one of the makeup brushes between his fingers before dropping it on the floor, making you laugh.

“Gee I wonder why?” you playfully rolled your eyes at your boyfriend as he started digging around the pile of makeup in front of him.

“We obviously start with the foundation,” Sebastian stated grabbing the powder, making you poke him with a giggle and shake your head, pointing at the actual foundation in the pile.

“I knew that.” Sebastian grinned looking into the camera, “just making sure she’s paying attention.”

Sebastian continued to carefully and gently applying the foundation to your face, while you were trying not to laugh at the concentrated expression on his face.

“So next you wanna apply the powder,” Sebastian reached into the pile, making you giggle.

“Nope.”

“Okay so next we are gonna do the contour,” Sebastian tried again, looking over at you shaking your head, biting your lip.

“Wrong.”

“Oh come on. Just tell me,” he whined, and you could no longer hold back your laughter as you handed him the tube.

“Okay. Concealer. I knew that,” he mumbled as he randomly started splashing it on your face.

“Seba… Not that much,” you protested, trying not to burst into a full body laugh.

“You guys ever played that game? Operation?” Sebastian smirked as he put down the tube starting to even out the makeup on your face with his fingers. “It’s like that. Only with your girlfriend making the eergh sound.”

After a few more miserable steps, Sebastian moved onto the blush, padding it all over your face and you could no longer hold back your laughter. As soon as you started laughing he did too for a few seconds before putting his face back into a serious expression.

“You gotta sit still or your gonna get it in your mouth,” Sebastian teased actually aiming for it, making you hid your face in your hands as he got your tongue.

“Eew! Seb!” you whined, and he laughed grabbing the eye shadow.

“Okay. I think we are going to go for a smokey eye,” he stated proudly, knowing he had at heard that expression before.

You bit your lip, trying to still sit still as Seb gently applied the makeup in way too broad strokes above your eyes.

“So Sebastian. What’s the over all look you’re going for here?” the interviewer asked, making Sebastian chuckle while your eyes were still closed.

“Don’t know. Just trying to ensure I still have a girlfriend when we leave here I guess,” he chuckled, when you opened your eyes giving him a mock horrified look.

“That bad huh?” You asked, before your eyes widened as Sebastian grabbed the eyeliner. “You sure about this babe?”

“Yeah I got this. Just sit still,” Sebastian leaned in and you looked up for him, feeling the eyeliner go what felt like a mile out from where it was supposed to go. “Dammit,” he grumbled, and you snorted.

“Remind me to never let you do this again,” you laughed, and Sebastian rolled his eyes grabbing the mascara.

“It’s fine I just need a bit of practice.”

“Not with that you don’t,” you jerked your head back as Sebastian opened the container.

He raised his eyebrows and held out his hand with the mascara in it. You instantly grabbed his wrist, stopping his movement, “Can you see the potential murder in my eyes?”

“Oh come on don’t you trust me?” Sebastian asked with a smirk and you rolled your eyes.

“Doing a trust fall off a rock or something. Hell yeah. With a mascara in your hand and near my eye? No way in hell. Put that down, Bash,” you warned making Sebastian throw his head back in laughter but did as he was told reaching for a lipstick instead.

“Okay. Last thing then,” he grinned and you rolled your eyes but indulged him, even if he was having a little too much fun with this.

“Okay,” the interviewer slide a mirror onto the table face down. “Before we do the reveal. How do you think you did Sebastian?” she asked clearly amused by the entire situation.

Sebastian turned in his seat, giving you a once over. The serious expression on his face made it impossible for you not to crack a smile.

“I mean. I don’t think I did that bad. It looks pretty good,” Sebastian decided and you rolled your eyes looking over at the interview, who were struggling to hold it together.

“Can I look?” You asked and she just nodded. You grabbed the mirror and sent Sebastian a playful glare before staring into it. “Ohmygod! Sebastian!” You squeaked, and he defensively held up his hands with a grin on his face.

You looked like a raccoon. Completely black and grey around the eyes. Your forehead was brown for God knows what reason and random spots of pink showed all over your face from the blush. Your lips however made you straight up look like something out of a horror movie.

“They made me do it,” he laughed and you couldn’t help but join him as you playfully smacked his arm.

“Do I get to do him now?” you asked the interviewer, whose eyes widened and she nodded eagerly.

“I mean if you want to. It’s fine by us,” she agreed and you turned to Sebastian, raising your eyebrows in challenge. He reacted just like you knew he would, leaning back in his chair crossing his arms, sending you a smirk that made your heart skip a beat.

“Knock yourself out, Y/N/N.”


End file.
